Surudoi (SL)
|kanji= 夜月するどい |romaji=Yotsuki Surudoi |species= Celestial Being-Human Hybrid |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=May 20 |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 13 |height-part3 = 150.04 |weight = 56.245 |rank-part3 = Chūnin |nature type= Aether Release (SteelLight), Lightning Release~Affinity, Fire Release, Water Release |relationship= |academy age=13 |chunin age=13 |Kekkei Tota = Aether Release (SteelLight) |parents=Toyotama~Mother |affiliations=Kumogakure |teams=Team Samui |clan=Yotsuki Clan, Celestial Dragon |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= Can breathe fire, Can consume metal }} Surudoi is a shinobi of Kumogakure's Yotsuki clan. A Human/Celestial Being hybrid who spent most of his youth unaware of his heritage, he has been identified as truly gifted in the ninja arts, even compared to other prodigies in his generation. His ultimate goal is to become the Raikage, with the dream of defending the peaceful era he was born into and continuing to move the village and it's people forward. Background Surudoi was born to Noroi, a former Kumo ANBU agent. After the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he left the ANBU and became Kumogakure's first Jōnin Commander. After bonding with a fellow ninja named Nibui, he married her. Before the marriage, Nibui revealed her greatest secret: she was actually a celestial being whose true name was Toyotama, who was secretly observing the ninja world. Despite the truth being out, Noroi married her anyway. Several months after the the , she became pregnant, giving birth to Surudoi. Knowing she was due to leave Earth soon, Toyotama faked her death, but stayed hidden in Kumo to be with her family before she left. The night she left, she revealed her true form to her husband as she said her goodbyes: that of a giant dragon. Before leaving, she told Noroi that the necklace she gave him at their wedding could be used to contact her. She also promised to return when Surudoi called for her. Though unaware of what she meant by that, he trusted his wife's words and set to work raising their son while waiting for his love to return. In his early years, Noroi worked hard to raise Surudoi while still doing his job. Unwilling to be too dependent on a sitter, he often took Surudoi with him to work during his early years of life, and he spent a lot of time near of the Raikage, watching his father and A do their part to support the village. He also used some of his free time to teach Surudoi some of the skills he learned during his ANBU days. Eager to grow, Surudoi took all the teaching head-on, and flourished in the ninja arts because of it. His father's training revealed that not only was he an exceptionally quick learner, he was wise beyond his years. When Darui replaced A as Raikage, he gave Surudoi an IQ test in secret. Upon learning of how he fared, Darui told his father that his intellect was above average and his level of wisdom was close to Kage-level. When he was enrolled into Kumogakure's Ninja Arts & Academics School, his prodigal talent caused his teachers to declare him fit for graduation after 8 months of teaching. Right before Surudoi was set to graduate, the course of his life underwent a paradigm shift. On his way home from school, he witnessed a fire happening on his route home. Seeing a young woman the emergency fire services on site could not reach, Surudoi charged in to help. Though he managed to save her, an explosion cost him his left lower arm, and later cost the woman he was saving the use of her legs. The incident rocked Surudoi to his core, but it had an even greater effect on Noroi. On top of having his son lose his arm, camera footage of the incident showed something only he could notice; Surudoi inherited his mother's abilities and he accidentally tapped into them to survive the explosion. Knowing that life as a ninja would almost certainly expose him as a celestial being, Noroi refused to give authorization for Surudoi to become a genin in order to keep his heritage secret. Even Darui, who saw Surudoi's potential, could not get him to budge on the matter. Assuming that his father lost faith in him, Surudoi was left wounded by this for years. Unable to see talent die, Darui made Surudoi an intern in his office so he could contribute without becoming a ninja. However, while he continued on into the middle-school curriculum and served well as an intern, Surudoi secretly kept up his ninja training on the off chance he could one day circumvent his father's will. After accidentally learning what Surudoi was up to, A sought him out and offered to become his master. He agreed, and Surudoi picked up Nintaijutsu under A's tutelage. Though A did not teach him everything he knew, he learned plenty, but still had no way to apply his training. One day, the three living Hokage came to the Hidden Cloud for a political meeting. The day after business concluded, Surudoi learned to find that his father's prized necklace was stolen by a drunk Tsunade over the night. When he asked for it back, Tsunade refused to return it. Surudoi couldn't stand seeing his dad without the last gift his wife gave him, so he tracked down Tsunade - who had chosen to travel back to Konoha by foot - and politely explained the necklace's significance and asked for it back. When Tsunade brushed him off, he tried to take it back by force. Impressed by his audacity, Tsunade agreed to return it if he could knock her down. Surudoi agreed, then shocked her by using his training from A to push her back. Once the shock wore off, Tsunade managed to deliver a clean hit. Though she held back, Surudoi was heavily injured, but still refused to quit. Using a shadow clone, he renewed his attack. Tsunade easily repelled his attacks, until she tried to counterstrike, only to find that what she thought was a shadow clone was actually an afterimage made by pure speed. Using the opening, Surudoi hit Tsunade with all his strength, and she was forced to use Strength of a Hundred to heal herself before she hit the ground. Though she recovered immediately, she was shocked that she was forced to resort to using one of her ace techniques against someone who wasn't even a ninja, and resolved to fight with her seal active to finish the fight quickly. Before they could continue, Darui and A appeared and intervened. The three then tell Surudoi that everything that happened was a test. Tsunade stole the necklace to motivate him to track her, and the fight was a test of his skill and determination. Seeing the upper limits of Surudoi's abilities in action, Darui authorized Surudoi to drop out of middle school and become a genin the spot. Though overjoyed that he was allowed to become a ninja, he knew his father would disapprove, the one downside of the happiest moments of his life. Despite fearing his father's response, he accepted the headband Darui had for him and began his life as a shinobi. After registering, he was assigned to serve under Samui, who had decided to take on a new team since her old students had grown up. He was teamed with Fukai, a new graduate. Due to a shortage of graduates, the cell could only have two genin, but the shortage did not stop them from having a 97% success rate on all their missions. Personality Despite his quirks, Surudoi is a fundamentally kind and honorable person. Living up to his given name, he is incredibly perceptive, able to quickly analyze a situation and formulate a response. He also possesses a knack for seeing through dishonesty and deducing the truth of a matter, even with a limited amount of knowledge. When speaking, Surudoi avoids mincing words, preferring to get the heart of a conversation quickly. He also possesses his blunt nature, inherited from both of his parents. He is willing to speak his mind honestly with little regard for whether his words will hurt. He is also sharp-tongued, so he is critical towards anyone he dislikes or feels is unworthy of his respect. Though, he prefers not to speak ill of others, when he does, he brings all of these traits to bear, finding the words that hurt the most, and speaking them without fear. The one line he refuses to cross is using profanity, as he feels uncomfortable swearing at anyone. Because of his drive to grow strong, Surudoi enjoys of taking on new challenges to push himself to betterment. He also enjoys fighting with others, but knows when to take a fight seriously and when to relax and enjoy the experience. As such, battling potentially strong opponents almost always excites him and moves him to put his best foot forward in battle. Though not one to shy away from confrontation, he will do so if the opponent is too weak to stand a chance. In such instances he will not fight to avoid seriously hurting someone. Also, if he sees an opponent is not giving their full measure, he will try to push them to stop holding back. Should he fail, he will do whatever he can to end the conflict as quickly as possible. When he recognizes and opponent with the potential to provide a challenge, Surudoi will push them to grow by any means available to him. Using his keen instincts and sharp tongue to his advantage, he will learn a person's mental/emotional vulnerabilities, and attack them to instill a desire to defeat him in their hearts. Though he takes no joy in it, he is willing to antagonize others if it motivates them to get stronger, even if he actually likes them. This is done in an effort to increase his pool of powerful rivals and to push other ninja in his generation to become better ninja and better people. Though a harsh approach to motivation is his default tactic, Surudoi is also able to take a gentler approach when he wants to, offering advice and encouragement to increase their determination. As a sign of respect, he will acknowledge and praise anyone who manages to defeat him or exceed his expectations. Though he has a habit of antagonizing people due to his nature, Surudoi has a small group of people that he considers friends. He also has great respect for his rivals, whether they are friendly to him or not. However, he has four people who he considers to be his "lights"; those he has bonded with the most and have had the most impact on his life. His first light is his father Noroi. Because he understood from a young age how hard his father worked to take care of him, he loves and respects him. He is always polite to him, strives to please him, and avoids adding any unnecessary trouble to his life. When making important decisions, he always factors in his potential responses, and will usually discard an idea if he feels it may displease him. Because his approval is so important to him, it depresses him greatly when Noroi expresses displeasure with him. His second light is Darui. Having spent more time around the Raikage than many shinobi, Surudoi developed great respect for the Raikage name, eventually deciding to become one when he grew up. He also spent a lot of time near Darui, who occasionally took time from his work to mentor Surudoi and help him hone his mind. Recognizing his exceptional wisdom, Darui would seek Surudoi's opinions on problems and actually rely on them to make decisions. Because Darui personally made him a ninja, Surudoi respects and treasures Darui's faith in him, and seeks to honor that trust in his service as a ninja. His third light is A. Surudoi considers him an invaluable mentor and friend. Because he took the time to help him adjust to having a missing arm and teach him ninjutsu, he has nothing but respect for A. He also relies on A's life experiences to understand what the world was like in the past to better understand how to move forward towards a better future. His fourth light is unknown to anyone, other than the fact that they are not a village resident. He refuses to reveal their identity, even his father. When anyone asks, he will only tell them that his fourth light is the friend who motivated him to keep pursuing his dream to become a ninja after he lost his arm. Appearance Surudoi is a dark-skinned boy with white hair and black eyes. His outfit consists of a dark colored hoodie and baggy white pants. Additionally, he has bandages around his arms, extending to the back of his hands. After becoming a genin, he began wearing a standard Kumogakure flak jacket over his hoodie and a black Kumo forehead protector. He keeps a kodachi strapped horizontally to his lower back. After a certain incident, Surudoi's missing arm regenerates, but instead of a normal arm, it grows back with dark gray skin. After tapping into his dragon abilities, Surudoi's eyes gain the ability to change depending on his mood. Most of the time, his eyes resembles a normal human's. When upset, angry, or in a serious mood, his pupils will slit to resemble a reptile's, but his dark eyes keep most people from catching the change. At his most serious or when excited about something, his pupils will slit and his irises turn purple, causing them to fully resemble a dragon's eyes. Abilities Even before he began official ninja training at Kumogakure's Academy, Surudoi proved himself to be an adept at the ninja arts. Due to his father passing on the skills she learned from his ANBU days and his own prodigal talent, he was leagues beyond peers in his age group. Even after losing his arm, he was considered "elite among prodigies" by experienced ninja. By the age of 13, his skill level had progressed to the point where he was able to force a Sannin to fight him seriously. Because he is a Celestial Dragon, he also has range of traits that enhance his skillset. Chakra and Physical Prowess Due in part to his celestial parentage, Surudoi has abnormally high chakra reserves for his age. As such, he is not afraid to use learn and use techniques that demand more chakra than genin are expected to have. His father's training gives him excellent chakra control, so he is able to avoid putting too much chakra into techniques. Despite his high reserves, Surudoi prefers to conserve chakra as much as possible for fear of getting carried away. To avoid a burnout, Surudoi sets limits on how much chakra he will expend in a fight, and tries to defeat his opponents before reaching that limit. If the difficulty of a battle exceeds his expectations, he will abandon any use of conserving chakra and use whatever techniques will give him the best chance of victory. Thanks to Surudoi's training under A, he has bolstered his physical strength to levels his peers consider monstrous Though not as strong as his master, he is able to lift objects several times his weight, destroy walls, and rip secured objects out of the ground. His greatest feats of strength include catching a punch from Tsunade without losing ground, and putting a small crack in a wall designed to withstand master's destructive tendencies. His speed is also well above average, which proves useful when he needs to close the gap between himself and enemies. At full speed, he is capable of getting through the guard of a Sharingan user. A drawback Surudoi has is that he cannot move at full speed for more than a few seconds at a time. Thanks to his celestial blood, Surudoi has a higher skin density than a human being. This grants him greater durability than most. That, combined with the increased pain tolerance his training provided him, allows him to withstand forces that would injure most people without a scratch and continue fighting even if something manages to injure him. While he can shrug off most blunt attacks, piercing attacks and objects with enough sharpness have an easier time penetrating his body, though he is still able to withstand them better than the average ninja. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Surudoi's nature transformations include Lightning, Fire, and Water Release. Being a predominantly mid-range fighter, he uses his transformations to attack from a distance or create openings for close range attacks. To compliment his close quarters skills, he has learned to stream Lightning and Fire chakra into weapons to increase their power. He has also learned to create powerful Water Release constructs to fight with. To compliment his use of Water Release, he has a seal for storing a large quantity of water inscribed into his pant leg to allow him to use Water Release when there is little water around him. Surudoi also learned to utilize Aether Release, a nature release Kekkei Tota that draws out subatomic energies for various applications. Having mastered the core abilities of this nature, he is able generate bursts of heated plasma, powerful lightning attacks, and create energy constructs of varying shapes and sizes. Bukijutsu Having been taught by a former ANBU, Surudoi is well versed in swordplay, able to quickly draw his weapon and apply it for offense or defense. He is also an adept at shurikenjutsu. A near-perfect marksman, his skill is great enough that he can use an enemy's projectiles to change the trajectory of his own to reach a target. Celestial Dragon Transformation Because he is part Celestial Dragon, Surudoi has the ability to transform into a dragon as a secondary form. In this form, he unleashes the full measure of his abilities. As such, his strength, speed, and the power of his jutsu dramatically increase while transformed. As a winged creature, he also develops the ability to fly. The transformation also alters his physiology, allowing him to function in places with little to no air, such as underwater. He also masters the ability to transform individual parts of body in situations that don't require a full transformation. New Era Versus Urashiki Arc Team Samui Completion Arc High Queen Dragon Arc Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc Category:Male Category:Kumogakure